Xerxes Bolton
Lord Xerxes Bolton '''was the first trueborn son of Lord '''Roose Bolton, and the heir to Dreadfort '''until his death at the hands of '''Ramsay Bolton. Biography he is the elder Recent Events Season 3 (300 AC) Season 4 (301 AC) Season 5 (302 AC) Season 6 (303 AC) Physical Appearance Xerxes is tall reaching nearly 6'0 tall, he has a lean yet muscular build, and broad-shouldered, with light brown hair and intense, dark blue eyes. He keeps in shape by training and having sex. He is far more good looking than his younger brother Ramsay, it has been noted by Juliet that he is breathtaking. Personality Xerxes is very much like his father matter of personality. Xerxes is Cautious, intelligent, ruthless, and easily capable of unspeakable cruelty. He is very calm almost never publicly expressing anger, happiness, or sadness to avoid looking weak to and perceived enemies. He has been involved in politics from a very young age making him politically astute. albeit being incredibly ruthless, he does follow a code of honor to a certain degree since he refuses to harm woman or children claiming that if they are too weak to properly protect themselves. He frequently opposes the needless, cruel deeds performed by his brother Ramsay and his men, and outright shoots down Ramsay's suggestion to murder Jon Snow, since Jon is both a bastard and the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He appears genuinely shocked and saddened upon seeing Juliet's aftermath of warg into Sansa's mind as Ramsay forcibly consummates his marriage. he has a short temper and is a cunning strategist, both on and off the battlefield. Xerxes has a great sense of responsibility, he married Sheira Targaryen to secure his family's hold in the north. As a result, Xerxes was somewhat critical of Ramsay's more wild or shocking actions, because as Roose's other heir, Ramsay also represents the future of House Bolton. Xerxes did enjoy sadistically toying with other people - as seen when he briefly taunted Jaime Lannister that King's Landing might have fallen to Stannis Baratheon - but a major difference between Roose, Xerxes and Ramsay is that Roose and Xerxes had caution enough to only partake in such amusements when they think they can get away with it. Xerxes was also cautious enough to realize that, despite his success in keeping House Bolton as a Great House of Westeros in his father's absence, this position is fragile and that only proper alliances would allow them to retain their power. This was the main reason behind Roose decision to marry Sansa to Ramsay and marrying Xerxes to Juliet and his willingness to consider an alliance with Littlefinger and the Lords of the Vale after Tywin's death. Despite his cruelty, he did have a very loving relationship with Juliet and seemed genuinely excited about the birth of his daughter Aurora Bolton. he has some form of affection for his father and Walda Frey and seemed pleased and possibly happy when his new brother's birth was announced by Maester Wolkan. He also seemed to care for Ramsay to an extent, but overall mistrusted him. for his love and protection of his wife, Xerxes ironically fails to see the threats to his life (and that of his child) right in front of him. Despite knowing of Ramsay's impulsiveness and insanity, Xerxes frequently threatens Ramsay over the mistreatment of his wife and threats made to his unborn child. All of which ultimately led to Xerxes's death by his own brother's hands. As he knew what kind of person Ramsay was but made no attempt to protect himself. However, Ramsay's unwillingness to follow their father's cautious and practical advice ultimately led to his own downfall not long afterward, as well as House Bolton's extinction. Quotes Spoken By Xerxes "In our family we say: a naked man has few secrets; a flayed man, none. Our words are: Our Blades Are Sharp. you will be quick to learn both." ―Xerxes Bolton "I will love you and kill anyone who intends to harm you or my child until my very last breath" ―Xerxes to Juliet Snow while rubbing her belly. Spoken about Xerxes "Don't you think that a bastard born should be married to another batard born? Xerxes should marry Sansa I should get the silver haired beauty." ―Ramsay speaking to his father about Xerxes "he is rather gentle, loving and affectionate but he can be just as ruthless and cruel as his father and brother. how he treats you is solely up to you." ― Juliet about Xerxes "I loved his mother, she was as beautiful as morning dew but cold as winter's day." ― Roose speaking about Xerxe's mother Conversations Xerxes Bolton: "Tell me...do you know my house words?" Juliet Snow: "Yes. Our Blades Are Sharp" Xerxes Bolton: "And in my family what do we say?" Juliet Snow:' '"A naked man has few secrets; a flayed man, none." Xerxes Bolton: "Good. you will be quick to learn those words. you are Bolton from now until the end of your days, no matter how many times you marry, I am your 1st husband I will forever be a part of you." ''' ''' ―Xerxes to Juliet Snow Trivia * although he does enjoy a good flaying, he treated Juliet Snow with love and effection * he and Dorian Lannister are the same age but Xerxes is roughly 6 months younger. *in the official TV series pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Xerxes" is pronounced "Zurk-seez."